1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a document management system, an information processing apparatus, a document management method, and a computer-readable recording medium, and, in particular, to a document management system and an information processing apparatus which integrally manage a plurality of document management databases which belong to a plurality of computers, respectively, connected by a network such as a LAN (Local Area Network), and a computer-readable recording medium in which programs for achieving such functions are record.
The present invention further relates to a document management system, a documents management method and a computer-readable recording medium, in particular, to a document management system by which operations of decomposing a document consisting of a plurality of sections into the respective sections, which is treated as individual documents, and, then, coupling the thus-produced plurality of documents together into the original document can be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, document data stored in a document management database is managed and manipulated as a result of the document management database belonging to a server computer connected to a network such as a LAN is accessed through a client computer also connected to the network.
FIG. 1 shows contents of display on a display monitor (CRT or the like) obtained as a result of an access being made to a document management database belonging to a server computer connected to a network from a client computer also connected to the network.
This page shown in FIG. 1 includes three regions (M1, V1 and V2), the region M1 displays a menu through which a user inputs instructions to the computer, the region V1 displays a data management tree (a tree-like structure of cabinets/folders) of the accessed document management database (document management 1), the region V2 displays documents (document 1 through document 8) stored in the cabinet or folder F1 selected from the region V1 by the user. The user uses a mouse or the like against the page to select a document/folder, perform dragging and dropping, and input instructions for various operations to the document management database by selecting (through a mouse click) menu buttons of the menu.
Specifically, as a result of a document manipulating client software installed in the client computer is started up, instructions are sent to a server software existing in the server computer from the client software in accordance with instructions by the user, and, accordingly, the server software processes data of the document management database.
However, in the above-described system, when a user accesses a plurality of different document management databases existing in a plurality of server computers, respectively, it is necessary to start up a plurality of document manipulating client software corresponding to the respective ones of the plurality of different document management databases. That is, a corresponding document manipulating client software 1 should be started up in order to access a document management database 1 existing in a server computer 1, and a corresponding document manipulating client software 2 should be started up in order to access a document management database 2 existing in a server computer 2.
Because respective document management databases are different in style of data storage (a tree-like storage style, a time-series storage style, and so forth), in interface (system/measure through which information is sent between the document manipulating client software and server software), in type of data handled (image data, numerical data, and so forth), it is not possible to access a document management database unless a document manipulating client software specifically designed for the document management database is used.
Such a phenomenon is the same as a phenomenon that, for example, where there are a database produced using the database software Access(trademark) of Microsoft and a database produced using the database software Approach(trademark) of Lotus, the Access cannot be used for accessing the database produced using the Approach, and, similarly, the Approach cannot be used for accessing the database produced using the Access.
Further, transferring data between different document management databases may not be achieved due to difference in software specifications.
FIG. 2 shows a state in which documents are managed by one example of document management software in the related art.
This document management software manages the documents by a tree hierarchical structure as shown in the figure. Information regarding the structure shown in the figure is stored in a predetermined recording medium orderly.
In this structure, first, roots for document management are provided, are branched into folders, subfolders, and, documents exists in each subfolder. One document consists of minimum units for document management, called sections, coupled to each other. Each section is a draft produced using a word processor, an image input using a scanner, and, thus, ones having different forms are allowed. These sections have the attribute of order or sequence in each document.
In general cases, each section comprises a unit of file (for example, a WORD(trademark) (Microsoft) file, an EXCEL(trademark) (Microsoft) file, or the like), and, is a minimum unit on an OS (operating system), and exists individually on the OS. These files cannot be coupled to each other so as to have a relationship therebetween on the OS unless they are collected in a unit of folder, or the like. However, there are cases where these are needed to be related to each other so as to be gathered, in view points of actual working by an operator and/or performing file management. For this purpose, a document management software is used for coupling a plurality of sections (files) into a form of xe2x80x98documentxe2x80x99.
Here, it is possible to name the above-mentioned folders, subfolders, documents and sections with names desired by an operator. However, it is standard that, in order to reduce a load borne by an operator, when sections are registered as a document, the name of each section is produced from the original file name of the section, and, a name of the document is produced from the name of the first section of the sections constituting the document.
One example of such document management software is xe2x80x98Ridoc Desk Ver. 2.0xe2x80x99, a product of the applicant.
However, in accordance with such a standard management system, a section name is produced from an original file name, and will not be changed. Thereby, when performing document coupling (gathering sections) and document decomposition (separation into particular sections), an operator has difficulty in recognizing which sections (documents) were coupled as the same document, and, thus, have a relationship previously.
In order to relating sections together, it can be considered to newly produce some section attribute so as to solve this problem. However, this method is not easy for an operator to recognize the relation, and, also, produces troublesome in management.
The present invention has been devised in consideration of the above-mentioned problems, and, an object of the present invention is to provide a system for connecting an application (user interface) to a plurality of different types of document management databases.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for making possible document manipulation without awareness of a type of a connected document management database when a document is manipulated using the application.
In order to achieve these objects, an integrating document management system according to the present invention comprises:
a plurality of databases;
a plurality of data processing parts provided for respective ones of the plurality of databases and processing data of the databases;
a user interface part providing an interface for a user; and
a connecting part for connection between the user interface part and plurality of data processing parts.
Thereby, it is possible to connect the user interface part (application, integrating document management software) to the plurality of (document management) databases through the connecting part, and to integrally manage and manipulate documents stored in the plurality of databases through the user interface part. Further, it is possible to move documents between different document management databases, and so forth.
The user interface part may comprise a display part displaying data concerning the plurality of databases; and an instructing part for the user to give instructions for processing data of the plurality of databases. Thereby, it is possible to manages and manipulate documents stored in the plurality of databases through the user interface part easily. Further, it is possible to move documents between different document management databases, and so forth easily.
The connecting parts corresponding to respective ones of the plurality of databases may have a standardized interface against the user interface part. Thereby, when documents stored in the plurality of document management databases are manipulated, it is possible to manipulate the documents without awareness of the types of the connected document management databases. Further, it is possible to design the user interface part without awareness of the types of the connected document management databases.
The user interface part may perform connection and disconnection of the connecting parts corresponding to respective ones of the plurality of databases. Thereby, it is possible to dynamically connect the user interface part to the document management databases and disconnects the user interface part from the document management databases through the connecting parts. Accordingly, it is possible that only document management databases used are connected to the user interface part, and only data concerning the connected document management databases is displayed.
The user interface part may obtain information indicating whether or not instructions for manipulating data of the databases are supported or allowed by the databases from the corresponding connecting parts, respectively. Thereby, it is possible to know whether or not instructions for manipulating data of the databases are supported or allowed by the databases, respectively, through the user interface part. Thus, it is possible to obtain information concerning data processing functions (capability) of respective ones of connected document management databases through the user interface part.
The user interface part may use graphic items representing data of the databases. Further, the user interface part may obtain graphic data used for displaying the graphic items representing data of the databases from the corresponding connecting parts, respectively. Thereby, when the plurality of document management databases are handled, it is possible to use graphic items (icons representing folders, thumbnails representing documents, and so forth) unique to the document management databases, and to achieve displays easily understandable by a user.
An information processing apparatus according to the present invention comprises:
a user interface part providing an interface for a user; and
a connecting part enabling connection between the user interface part and a plurality of data processing parts provided for respective ones of a plurality of databases and processing data of the databases.
Thereby, it is possible to connect the user interface part (application, integrating document management software) to the plurality of (document management) databases through the connecting part, and to integrally manage and manipulate documents stored in the plurality of databases through the user interface part. Further, it is possible to move documents between different document management databases, and so forth.
A computer-readable recording medium according to the present invention has programs recorded therein, the programs causing a computer to function as:
user interface means for providing an interface for a user; and
connecting means for enabling connection between the user interface means and a plurality of data processing means provided for respective ones of a plurality of databases and processing data of the databases.
Thereby, as a result of those programs being executed by the computer, it is possible to connect the user interface part (application, integrating document management software) to the plurality of (document management) databases through the connecting part, and to integrally manage and manipulate documents stored in the plurality of databases through the user interface part. Further, it is possible to move documents between different document management databases, and so forth.
The user interface means may comprise display means displaying data concerning the plurality of databases; and instructing means for the user to give instructions for processing data of the plurality of databases. Thereby, it is possible to manage and manipulate documents stored in the plurality of databases through the user interface means easily. Further, it is possible to move documents between different document management databases, and so forth easily.
The connecting means corresponding to respective ones of the plurality of databases may have a standardized interface against the user interface means. Thereby, when documents stored in the plurality of document management databases are manipulated, it is possible to manipulate the document without awareness of the types of the connected document management databases. Further, it is possible to design the user interface means without awareness of the types of the connected document management databases.
The user interface means may perform connection and disconnection of the connecting means corresponding to respective ones of the plurality of databases. Thereby, it is possible to dynamically connect the user interface part to the document management databases and disconnects the user interface part from the document management databases through the connecting parts. Accordingly, it is possible that only document management databases used are connected to the user interface part, and only data concerning the connected document management databases is displayed.
The user interface means may obtain information indicating whether or not instructions for manipulating data of the databases are supported or allowed by the databases from the corresponding connecting means, respectively. Thus, it is possible to obtain information concerning data processing functions (capability) of respective ones of connected document management databases, respectively, through the user interface part.
The user interface means may use graphic items representing data of the databases. Further, the user interface means may obtain graphic data used for displaying the graphic items representing data of the databases from the corresponding connecting means. Thereby, when the plurality of document management databases are handled, it is possible to use graphic items (icons representing folders, thumbnails representing documents, and so forth) unique to the document management databases, and to achieve displays easily understandable for a user.
Thus, by using the computer-readable recording medium according to the present invention, it is possible to cause a general-purpose computer (personal computer) to read and execute the programs therefrom and thereby, cause the computer to execute the various functions of the integrating document management system described above. As a result, the above-mentioned advantages can be obtained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a document management system which makes possible easy recognition of relationship between a plurality of sections (documents) in a case where a document consisting of the plurality of sections is decomposed into respective individual sections (documents).
In order to achieve the object, an document management system according to the present invention comprises:
a managing part managing a plurality of documents each comprising one or a plurality of sections; and
a part creating a name of each section of plurality of sections of a document, said name comprising a name of the document.
A document management method according to the present invention comprises the steps of:
managing a plurality of documents each comprising one or a plurality of sections; and
creating a name of each section of plurality of sections of a document, said name comprising a name of the document.
A computer-readable recording medium according to the present invention has programs recorded therein, the programs causing a computer to function as:
means for managing a plurality of documents each comprising one or a plurality of sections; and
means for creating a name of each section of plurality of sections of a document, said name comprising a name of the document.
In this configuration, names of sections included in a document are changed into ones each including a name of the document. Thereby, when the document (source document) is decomposed into ones each including a respective one of the sections, it is easy to understand the source document of the resulting documents from the names of their sections, and, thereby, convenientity of document management can be improved.
This system may further comprise:
a specifying part for an operator to specify an index type,
wherein the name creating part creates a name of each section, said name comprising the name of the document and an index having an attribute of order and of a type specified through the specifying part.
The method may further comprises the step of:
specifying an index type,
wherein the name changing step changing a name of each section, said name comprising the name of the document and an index having an attribute of order and of a type specified by the specifying step.
The recording medium as claimed may further have a program recorded therein, the program causing the computer to further function as:
means for specifying an index type,
wherein the name creating means creates a name of each section, said name comprising the name of the document and an index having an attribute of order and of a type specified by the specifying means.
In this configuration, operations performed by an operator trigger creation of section names each comprising the name of the source document and an index having an attribute of order and of a type specified by the operator is used.
In this configuration, in comparison to a case where an index of system default is used, it is possible to improve work efficiency because an index of a type intended by an operator.
The system may further comprise:
a selecting part for an operator to select an index type from a list of index types,
wherein the name creating part creates a name of each section, said name comprising the name of the document and an index having an attribute of order and of a type selected through the selecting part.
The method may further comprises the step of:
selecting an index type from a list of index types,
wherein the name creating step creates a name of each section, said name comprising the name of the document and an index having an attribute of order and of a type selected by the selecting step.
The recording medium may further have a program recorded therein, the program causing the computer to further function as:
means for selecting an index type from a list of index types,
wherein the name creating means creates a name of each section, said name comprising the name of the document and an index having an attribute of order and of a type selected by the selecting means.
In this configuration, an operator previously registers types of index, then, selects one therefrom, and section names are created in accordance with the selected type of index. Thereby, in comparison to a case where an operator should input a type of index each time the naming function is executed, it is possible to improve work efficiency.
The system may further comprises:
a setting part setting instructions for changing names of sections when documents are coupled
wherein the name changing part changes a name of each section of plurality of sections of a document into a name comprising a name of the document obtained from coupling of documents when the instructions for changing names of sections when documents are coupled are set by the setting part.
The method may further comprises the step of:
setting instructions for changing names of sections when documents are coupled,
wherein the name changing step changes a name of each section of plurality of sections of a document into a name comprising a name of the document obtained from coupling of documents when the instructions for changing names of sections when documents are coupled are set through the setting step.
The recording medium may further have a program recorded therein, the program causing the computer to further function as:
means for setting, instructions for changing names of sections when documents are coupled,
wherein the name changing means changes a name of each section of plurality of sections of a document into a name comprising a name of the document obtained from coupling of documents when the instructions for changing names of sections when documents are coupled are set through the setting means.
In this case, in comparison to a case where a special operation for creating/changing section names should be performed by an operator after documents are coupled, the section names are automatically created/changed into ones each comprising the document name and an index. Thereby, it is not necessary for the operator to perform the special operation each time the naming function is executed, and to improve work efficiency.
A document management system according to another aspect of the present invention comprises:
a managing part managing a plurality of documents each comprising one or a plurality of sections; and
a naming part naming each document obtained from decomposing a source document using a name of a section of the document obtained from decomposing the source document,
where the name of the section comprises a name of the source document and an index having an attribute of order.
A document management method according to another aspect of the present invention comprises the steps of:
managing a plurality of documents each comprising one or a plurality of sections; and
naming each document obtained from decomposing a source document using a name of a section of the document obtained from decomposing the source document,
where the name of the section comprises a name of the source document and an index having an attribute of order.
A compute-readable recording medium according to another aspect of the present invention have programs recorded therein, the programs causing a computer to function as:
means for managing a plurality of documents each comprising one or a plurality of sections; and
means for naming each document obtained from decomposing a source document using a name of a section of the document obtained from decomposing the source document,
where the name of the section comprises a name of the source document and an index having an attribute of order.
In this configuration, documents resulting from decomposing a source document are named with names of sections of the respective resulting documents. There, it is assumed that the names of the sections of the source document are those each comprising the name of this document and an index, as mentioned above. Thereby, after the source document is decomposed into division documents each comprising a section, it is possible to know the source document of each division document from the name of the division document. Thereby, it is possible to improve work efficiency.
A document management system according to another aspect of the present invention comprises:
a managing part managing a plurality of documents each comprising one or a plurality of sections; and
a searching part searching for documents using a type of index,
where each document has a name comprising an index having an attribute of order.
A document management method according to another aspect of the present invention comprises the steps of:
managing a plurality of documents each comprising one or a plurality of sections; and
searching for documents using a type of index,
where each document has a name comprising an index having an attribute of order.
A compute-readable recording medium according to another aspect of the present invention have programs recorded therein, the programs causing a computer to function as:
means for managing a plurality of documents each comprising one or a plurality of sections; and
means for searching for documents using a type of index,
where each document has a name comprising an index having an attribute of order.
In this configuration, documents are searched for using the type of index indicating an attribute of order. Thereby, it is possible to search for documents having different types of index separately. Thereby, it is possible to improve convenientity of document management.
The system may further comprise:
a specifying part for an operator to specify a name indicating an attribute of document and a type of index,
wherein the searching part perform search in accordance with an item specified through the specifying part.
The method may further comprises the step of:
specifying a name indicating an attribute of document and a type of index,
wherein the searching step performs search in accordance with an item specified through the specifying step.
The recording medium may further have a program recorded therein, the program causing a computer to function as:
means for specifying a name indicating an attribute of document and a type of index,
wherein the searching means performs search in accordance with an item specified through the specifying means.
In this configuration, an operator specify a name indicating an attribute of document and a type of index. Thereby, it is possible for the operator to search for documents having an arbitrary name indicating an attribute of document and an arbitrary type of index even when the documents obtained from decomposition are dispersed into complexity with other non-relevant documents.
The system may further comprise:
a dividing part dividing a document name into an index and the remainder,
wherein the searching part performs search in accordance with an item obtained from the dividing part.
The method may further comprises the step of:
dividing a document name into an index and the remainder,
wherein the searching step performs search in accordance with an item obtained from the dividing part.
The recording medium may further have a program recorded therein, the program causing a computer to further function as:
means for dividing a document name into an index and the remainder,
wherein the searching means performs search in accordance with an item obtained from the dividing means.
In this configuration, as a result of an input document name is automatically divided into an index and the remainder, and the type of the index and the remainder (as a name indicating the contents of the document) are used for the document search, an operator should not input such data for document search. Thus, it is possible to improve work efficiency.
The system may further comprise:
a sorting part sorting names of the documents obtained from the searching part in order of index; and
a coupling part coupling the documents in order of the result obtained from the sorting part.
The method may further comprises the steps of:
sorting names of the documents obtained from the searching part in order of index; and
coupling the documents in order of the result obtained from the sorting step.
The recording medium may further have programs recorded therein, the programs causing the computer to further function as:
means for sorting names of the documents obtained from the searching means in order of index; and
means for coupling the documents in order of the result obtained from the sorting means.
Thereby, the documents obtained from the search are sorted in order of index, and are coupled in the order of the sort results. As a result, the resulting document has the sections arranged in the correct order therein. Thereby, it is possible to improve work efficiency.
The system may further comprise:
a naming part naming the document obtained from the coupling part using the remainder of deletion of the index from a name of a section included in the document.
The method may further comprise the step of:
naming the document obtained from the coupling step using the remainder of deletion of the index from a name of a section included in the document.
The recording medium may further have a program recorded therein, the program causing the computer to further function as:
means for naming the document obtained from the coupling means using the remainder of deletion of the index from a name of a section included in the document.
Thereby, when a resulting document includes sections xe2x80x98PATENT-1xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PATENT-2xe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98PATENT-3xe2x80x99, and, thereby, has the document name xe2x80x98PATENT-1xe2x80x99 as a result of the name of the first section being used, this name is automatically changed into xe2x80x98PATENTxe2x80x99 (the remainder of deletion of the index xe2x80x98xe2x88x921xe2x80x99). Thus, the proper naming is made, and convenientity of document management is improved.
An integrating document management system according to another aspect of the present invention comprises:
a managing part managing a plurality of documents managed by a plurality of databases, respectively, each document comprising one or a plurality of sections; and
a part changing a name of each section of plurality of sections of a document into a name comprising a name of the document.
An integrating document management system according to another aspect of the present invention comprises:
a managing part managing a plurality of documents managed by a plurality of databases, respectively, each document comprising one or a plurality of sections; and
a naming part naming each document obtained from decomposing a source document using a name of a section of the document obtained from decomposing the source document,
where the name of the section comprises a name of the source document and an index having an attribute of order.
An integrating document management system according to another aspect of the present invention comprises:
a managing part managing a plurality of documents managed by a plurality of databases, respectively, each document comprising one or a plurality of sections; and
a searching part searching for documents using a type of index,
where each document has a name comprising an index having an attribute of order.
An integrating document management method according to another aspect of the present invention comprises the steps of:
managing a plurality of documents managed by a plurality of databases, respectively, each document comprising one or a plurality of sections; and
changing a name of each section of plurality of sections of a document into a name comprising a name of the document.
An integrating document management method according to another aspect of the present invention comprises the steps of:
managing a plurality of documents managed by a plurality of databases, respectively, each document comprising one or a plurality of sections; and
naming each document obtained from decomposing a source document using a name of a section of the document obtained from decomposing the source document,
where the name of the section comprises a name of the source document and an index having an attribute of order.
An integrating document management method according to another aspect of the present invention comprises the steps of:
managing a plurality of documents managed by a plurality of databases, respectively, each document comprising one or a plurality of sections; and
searching for documents using a type of index,
where each document has a name comprising an index having an attribute of order.
A computer-readable recording medium according to another aspect of the present invention has programs recorded therein, the programs causing a computer to function as:
means for managing a plurality of documents managed by a plurality of databases, respectively, each document comprising one or a plurality of sections; and
means for changing a name of each section of plurality of sections of a document into a name comprising a name of the document.
A compute-readable recording medium according to another aspect of the present invention has programs recorded therein, the programs causing a computer to function as:
means for managing a plurality of documents managed by a plurality of databases, respectively, each document comprising one or a plurality of sections; and
means for naming each document obtained from decomposing a source document using a name of a section of the document obtained from decomposing the source document,
where the name of the section comprises a name of the source document and an index having an attribute of order.
A compute-readable recording medium according to another aspect of the present invention has programs recorded therein, the programs causing a computer to function as:
means for managing a plurality of documents managed by a plurality of databases, respectively, each document comprising one or a plurality of sections; and
means for searching for documents using a type of index,
where each document has a name comprising an index having an attribute of order.
Thereby, the above-described respective functions can be achieved even in a case where documents managed by a plurality of databases are integrally managed, and, as a result, even in a distributed database environment, efficiency in document management can be improved, and it is possible to efficiently manage documents through a plurality of distributed databases.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.